Unpredictable
by Blurid
Summary: FujixTezuka. Light Fluff. One ordinary day in Seigaku. Contains rain, confessions of love and bouncing balls. Slight RyomaxMomo, EijixOishi, and InuixKaidoh.


**Unpredictable**

The sky was painted with different hues of violets and oranges as the sun started to set. Balls bouncing to and fro were heard at the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen High School. Various footsteps could be detected all throughout the school.

Meanwhile, at the aforementioned tennis courts, the tennis club members all lined up. Momoshiro, among others, looked at the captain, waiting for him to dismiss them.

"That's all for today. Seniors and juniors may go. Freshmen will pick up the balls."

'Ah, magic words, magic words,' the spiky haired junior thought as he grinned.

"Hai, buchou!" Momoshiro shouted with glee as he ran to the locker room. The others followed him as the freshmen picked up the balls.

After gathering his belongings and changing his uniform, Momoshiro walked towards his favorite freshman, although he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Hey, Echizen. Want to go have some burgers?" he asked as he watched Ryoma zip close his bag.

"Sure," Ryoma replied. He had nothing better to do anyways and besides, eating burgers with Momo-senpai was… nice.

As they were about to exit the room, their hyperactive acrobatic senior blocked the door.

Eiji grinned and put his hands on his waist. "Nya! I'm going too," he said.

"Sure, Kikumaru-senpai. That would be a lot more fun than being left with this unresponsive," 'but cute in his own annoying way,' Momoshiro suddenly thought, "kid. But you have to treat us, Kikumaru-senpai, since you're older than us." He grinned back at him.

"Mada mada dane."

"Shut up, Echizen!"

And hence, Momoshiro and Ryoma started arguing again. As for Eiji. he was worriedly checking his wallet to see if he still has enough money to fill two gigantic stomachs and his own feeble one too.

After a while, and a few exchanged words with the only junior taking some weird pleasure in his argument with Ryoma, Momoshiro became impatient. And so he grabbed Ryoma and Eiji's shirt's collar at the back and pulled the two of them together at the same time.

……………………………

Tezuka stood at the courts as he waited the locker room to empty.

"Hey, Tezuka. I'm sorry but can I go ahead? I need to do a few errands. I'll leave this up to you. Okay?" Tezuka uttered an 'Ah' and nodded before Oishi left.

……………………………

When Tezuka felt that everyone has already left, he entered the locker room to change into his school uniform. He was about to take his shirt off when he felt that odd sensation of someone looking at him. Somehow, the feeling was strangely familiar and if his guess was right… He turned to see Fuji, smiling at him. Tezuka stared back at him, realizing that his intuition was sharper than he assumed it was. He waited for the smiling tensai to say something, as what they always do.

When Fuji noticed this, his smile grew a fraction wider. "Ne, Tezuka, are you free today?"

'Hmph, I should have seen that coming…' Tezuka thought. "I'm afraid not. Why? Is there something wrong?"

At Tezuka's answer, Fuji's smile slightly dropped. "Ah, no no… I just want to tell you something but I think you're busy so… uh…" he slowly looked away.

"No. You can tell me now if it's important. What is it?" Tezuka placed his hand on his forehead, trying to remove his headache. Fuji was starting to irritate him.

Suddenly, Fuji started to walk closer to him.

"Hmm… You want to know?" Fuji's tone made Tezuka hesitate to want to know, it made him ask how exactly did this happen, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He looked down at Fuji and noticed right away just how close Fuji suddenly was. And then, his breath hitched, and when Fuji asked him to lean down and he subconsciously obeyed, his heart missed a beat.

And when he thought it couldn't get weirder, Fuji kissed him - right on his lips.

This brought Tezuka to his senses and he stiffened. "What are you doing?" he asked right away. Even though his tone suggested endless running of laps around the tennis courts, what he felt was actually blank; he didn't know what to do. "Is this one of your games again?" And so he resorted to the easiest thing to do: get mad and demand the reason for what happened.

Fuji's smile disappeared and he had a confused look. "What are you saying, Tezuka? I didn't do anything that could be called 'playing' with you."

Tezuka's brows creased. "What are you trying to say here?"

Fuji's eyes opened. "Hmm…" Something reflected on Fuji's eyes then he closed them abruptly. He smiled at Tezuka. 'That's not right…' Tezuka thought. 'His smile…'

Fuji was about to turn away and leave when Tezuka stopped him. He grabbed Fuji's wrist.

"What's wrong, Tezuka? It hurts." He looked at Tezuka with his once again opened blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Fuji." 'This is not right,' Tezuka thought. "But I can't take your silly games anymore."

"I'm not playing with you, Kunimitsu," Fuji smiled again. "I am merely expressing what I feel about you." Absorbing his words, Tezuka let go of his grip on Fuji's wrist. Fuji, in turn, looked at him then picked up his tennis bag and walked away.

Tezuka stood there, not knowing what to do again.

'His smile…'

……………………………

Tezuka was ready to leave the room as the clouds above him got darker and droplets of rain came down. He hurriedly got his umbrella and locked the locker room then left.

……………………………

Morning practice the next day started with all of them gathered. While Tezuka was telling them what they were going to do, Ryuzaki-sensei entered the court. As soon as Tezuka had finished, all of them got to their places, except the Seigaku Regulars.

"Ne Ryuzaki-sensei, where's Fujiko-chan?" Eiji asked her as he approached their coach. The other regulars looked at Ryuzaki and Eiji, even Tezuka who was standing beside Ryuzaki-sensei herself.

"Oh, Fuji. Well, his sister called and she said that he came home late soaking wet from the rain. His nose and cheeks were red and his eyes were swollen," she paused, "She was very worried because the weird thing was, Fuji had his umbrella with him but he didn't use it. And now, he has a fever."

"Nya? What's wrong with him? He's not like that before. Ah! Fuji! Why did you leave me?" Eiji exclaimed dramatically, already missing his friend's presence. He grabbed the shoulder of the person closest to him, which just so happened to be the unfortunate Ryoma.

"What will I do without him? Huh, Ochibi?" Eiji put an emphasis to his question by shaking Ryoma's shoulder.

"In other words, you're just saying that you have no one to let you copy your assignment," Momoshiro grinned at Eiji, having fun watching Ryoma squirm uncomfortably.

"What are you saying, Momo? I was saying that because he left me with that monstrous teacher who always calls me _exactly_ when I don't the answer to his question!" The red head sniffed, shaking his head at the thought of enduring another class with his _least_ favorite teacher _without_ Fujiko-chan.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma replied after Eiji let go of his shoulders and with his arms up on his head.

"Nya! Oishi! They're bullying me!" Eiji embraced Oishi as he looked at Momoshiro and Ryoma. Everybody laughed at them. Oishi blushed slightly at the contact and stared at Eiji. A vein popped out on Tezuka's forehead.

"Arguing in the courts and slacking off. All of you! Run 20 laps!" Tezuka shouted at them.

"But Buchou! We didn't do anything wrong!" Momoshiro exclaimed, now as hopeless as Eiji earlier.

"30 laps!"

"But…"

"Do you want to go for 40?"

"Ah, no buchou. We'll run for 30." They chorused. They started to run, leaving Tezuka alone at the court. His right brow twitched. Somehow, he felt guilty, and he knew it wasn't because he made everyone run laps…

……………………………

_I can't take your silly games anymore_

The words kept echoing in the dark empty space of Fuji's mind and even maybe in his aching heart. He thought about what happened yesterday, actually, the only thing he was thinking for the past few hours was what happened yesterday.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. There was a knock in the door.

"Who's there?" Fuji replied.

"It's me, your sister. You're friends are here to visit you."

"Come in. The doors are open." As soon as her sister opened the door, Eiji ran inside and knelt down beside Fuji's bed. He hugged Fuji the way he hugged his dear teddy bear.

"Fujiko-chan! I missed you so much!" he cried, looking at Fuji and scanning for possible physical injuries.

"Are you alright?" Oishi entered and also looked at Fuji as he stood beside his bed.

'Now, this is something nice,' Fuji thought. He smiled at them. "I-I'm alright. But… I think… Eiji's… suffocating me."

"Ah! Mengo, mengo, Fuji. Are you alright?"

"Hai. I just need more rest," Fuji said as he sat up to clearly see his visitors.

"Hmm… So not all of you came. Where's Taka-san and… Tezuka?"

"They said that they have some important things to do. They immediately left after afternoon practice," Oishi explained.

"Yeah but buchou was- Ahmmf" Momoshiro sentenced was cut off by Oishi's hand.

"That's alright." Fuji smiled at them again to convince his friends and even himself.

Eiji released Fuji from his embrace and instead settled for sitting beside his sick friend. "Nya? What happened to you? We heard the story from Ryuzaki-sensei. We were worried about you, you know."

"Don't worry, Eiji. I was just thinking about something. I didn't realize that it was raining. Sorry, I made you all worried."

"Are you sure, Fuji? Nya… You should be like Ochibi here, who always drinks his Ponta, or Kaidoh, who always eat healthy foods."

"Hmph." Ryoma and Kaidou replied in unison.

"Thank you, Eiji. I'll do that."

"How about drinking my new improved Inui Juice?"

"Thank you too, Inui. I'll look forward to that."

Momoshiro nudged Ryoma at his side and whispered an 'I think he's alright' to the freshman. Ryoma, in turn, just shrugged.

"What are you saying Fuji? You'll only get more sick if you drink that… that juice!" Eiji hysterically exclaimed.

"Hmm… I think Inui's juices are good."

"Eh!" All of them exclaimed, looking at Fuji very confused.

"What's wrong with my juice?" Inui wondered to himself.

……………………………

As night came, Fuji's visitors decided to go. They all said their goodbyes to Fuji and to his sister and went on their separate ways at the corner of the street. Eiji and Oishi were left as they continued on to their destination. As they made their way at the next corner, they stopped and stared at the junior high student standing rigidly beside a pole.

"So, how is he?"

"He's alright but he said he still won't be able to go to school tomorrow. He needs more rest."

"Nya, buchou. Why didn't you come with us?"

"Thanks for telling me," the tennis club captain said before turning to leave, ignoring Eiji's question.

"Oh, Tezuka. He told me to tell you this - He said he's sorry," Oishi shouted at Tezuka's back as Tezuka was walking away.

Eiji scratched his head. "Nya, Oishi. Did Fuji really tell you that? I didn't hear both of you talking to each other."

Oishi smiled at Eiji. "Of course you didn't hear. You were covering your right ear with your right hand to block Momo's shout while holding Echizen with your left hand away from Momo and to be precise, you were also telling Kaidoh to help you shut Momo's mouth but ended up making the two begin another quarrel about how Kaidoh's fashion sense was weird and that Momo's was weirder-"

"Okay, okay. I get your point."

……………………………

A day of practice without Fuji had passed. A new day came for the Seigaku Regulars to have their morning practice. All of them arrived one-by-one, not wanting to be punished by the captain when Fuji finally came.

"Fuji! You're back." Eiji hugged his friend again. Fuji smiled at him as he looked at all of the regulars.

"Are you okay now?" Oishi approached them.

"Yes. Thanks." They looked at Tezuka's irritated face. Seeing this, they immediately made their way to their positions. Tezuka glanced at Fuji walking away, completely ignoring him.

……………………………

Their class had ended and it was time for their practice again. Fuji and Eiji came together from class to the locker room to change to their uniforms.

"Hoi, Fuji. You think you can take today's practice?"

"Hai. I'm feeling a lot better now. What about you?" At this, Eiji raised an eyebrow. "How's it going between you and Oishi?" Fuji smiled knowingly at his friend.

"Nya? What are you saying, Fuji?" Eiji blushed and he could swear, if he did swear – maybe in the far future, that Fuji's smile was wider than usual.

And it was growing wider still! Ah, and Eiji thought that Fujiko-chan was an angel!

"Hmm? But I thought you liked him?"

_Bang!_

They looked at where the sound came from and as if on cue, Eiji's face became as red as his hair.

"Oishi? Oh, we didn't know you're here," Fuji smiled at Oishi and then at his friend beside him. Oishi face was red from embarrassment.

"I-gomen." Oishi looked away. He stood there at his place for a full minute then continued with his supposed work. Eiji was looking at Oishi the whole time, still blushing and after awhile looked down instead. Ryoma entered the room. He looked at them, uncomfortable with the silence. Momoshiro entered next. He stopped at the door then was pushed by Kaidoh.

"Hey! What's your problem, Mamushi?"

"You're blocking the door!"

"Because Echizen is blocking the way! Hey! Echizen, move now!"

"Ya da."

"What are you doing, Mamushi! Stop it!" Kaidoh pushed Momoshiro and in turn, also pushed Ryoma. Momoshiro stumbled and landed on top of Ryoma.

"Momo-senpai! Get off!" Kaidoh entered the room, oblivious to the chaos he helped started. Recovered from the fall and the embarrassment that came with it, Momoshiro and Ryoma charged at Kaidoh.

"What was that for!"

"Pssht." Oishi tried to stop all of them but failed. Kawamura and Inui entered the room. Seeing the commotion, Kawamura tried to stop the argument. Inui took notes while Eiji still stood there looking down and Fuji looked at the three fighting and the two trying to stop them. Fuji picked up a racket and gave it to Kawamura.

"Here, Taka-san."

"YEAH!" Kawamura slashed through them. Thankfully, Momoshiro and Kaidoh evaded before the raging Kawamura hurt them.

No one noticed that Tezuka was at the door.

"What is all this commotion?"

"Buchou!"

"Momoshiro, Kaidou and Echizen are arguing with each other, as usual. On the other hand, Oishi and Taka-san are trying to stop them," Inui explained, wrapping his notes up and looking at _his _favorite kouhai - Kaidoh. Tezuka entered the room and removed the racket from Kawamura's hand. He looked at them, veins popping out on his forehead. 'Is there no end to this?' the tall captain thought, resisting the urge to massage his temples.

"Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, Kikumaru, 20 laps! Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Echizen, 30 laps! Fuji, 40 laps!"

At Tezuka's last statement, the regulars, minus Tezuka, raised their eyebrows.

"Nya! Buchou! Fuji just recovered from his fever!"

"That's right, Tezuka. You don't want to get Fuji get sick again," Oishi offered.

Fuji smiled again. Tezuka took note of this and noticed that it was the same smile Fuji had before."That's alright, Oishi," Fuji assured the 'Mother of Seigaku'.

"But, Fuji…"

"I'm alright now. Don't worry about me, okay? Let's go." Eiji still wanted to protest but was silenced by Tezuka's warning glare. The regulars who were punished started to walk away.

Tezuka just watched them, often glancing at one particular smiling tensai.

……………………………

After finishing running their given laps, Tezuka allowed them to go early. Fuji, however, still ran for his last lap. A few steps to the finishing line, he saw Tezuka standing there, waiting for him. Fuji stopped at the finishing line. He looked at Tezuka. He was about to leave when Tezuka grabbed his wrist again. Fuji looked at him.

"What's wrong, buchou?" Fuji panted, both from the exhaustion and the way he noticed how wonderful Tezuka's touch was.

Tezuka pulled him along with him and led him to somewhere else.

……………………………

"Echizen? Want to eat some burgers?" Momoshiro asked as he looked at the capped freshman.

"Hai," Ryoma moved his cap lower. As they walked, they saw Tezuka pulling Fuji towards the trees near the tennis courts.

"Hey, Echizen. Did you see that?"

"Uh… yeah," he did see but he wasn't sure if he was right. Buchou pulling Fuji-senpai with him? Wasn't it the other way around?

Momoshiro grinned. "Come on. Let's follow them," he said as he noticed that their captain was a bit uncomfortable when he was pulling Fuji with him.

"Why? What about the burgers?"

"I don't know. The burgers can wait, this can't. Come on." Momoshiro also pulled Ryoma with him.

……………………………

"Don't you think Tezuka and Fuji are acting strange?" Oishi asked Eiji as they walked from the locker room.

"Nya? You think so too?" Eiji replied, looking down when Oishi also saw Tezuka pulling Fuji.

"Is that Tezuka and Fuji? What is Tezuka doing to Fuji?" His concern apparent in his voice again. "Where are they going?" he asked, deeply worried for both Tezuka and Fuji.

"Oi. Something is fishy, and I like fishes!" This earned a stare from Oishi to Eiji. "Why don't we follow them?" Eiji smiled and also pulled Oishi with him.

"What? Uh… Eiji!"

……………………………

Inui and Kaidoh was about to leave for some training Inui prepared when Inui suddenly halted.

"What's wrong Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh asked, slightly concerned by the way his senpai suddenly froze.

There was a glint on Inui's glasses that Kaidoh didn't want to notice. "I think I just saw Tezuka pull Fuji towards the trees. Why don't we follow them?" Before Kaidoh can reply, Inui was walking towards the trees.

……………………………

After passing a flight of trees, Tezuka suddenly stopped. When he was sure no one would be crazy enough to just wander around their location, Tezuka pushed Fuji gently against a nearby tree. He offered Fuji a bottle of water.

"W-what are you… doing… Tezuka?" Fuji accepted the offered bottle and drank it. Tezuka crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for Fuji to finish. When Fuji was finished, he looked at Tezuka and smiled at him.

Fuji was had a feeling that something nice was going to happen. "What is it?" he asked, slightly smiling. Tezuka looked at him seriously.

"I…" Tezuka cleared his throat. "I wanted to say sorry for what I said the other day. I think I… misunderstood you."

"Hmm? The great buchou is saying sorry? Wait, can I record this? This is something that you never see everyday," Fuji smiled entirely.

'His smile…' Tezuka thought, 'It's different now.'

"Syusuke, I'm serious here." Fuji still smiled at him.

"Why tell me now? Why not before or tomorrow?"

"I thought you were mad at me. You were ignoring me all day."

"I am a little bit disappointed, but you apologized so I forgive you," Fuji's smile, if possible – thought Tezuka, was glowing.

"Thank you for accepting my apology. That's all I wanted to tell you." Tezuka looked at him. "And your smile, it's… nice. It's genuine," 'That was it,' he thought, feeling like he accomplished something great.

Tezuka was about to turn away when Fuji stopped him. Fuji held his wrist and slowly moved closer. He circled his arms around Tezuka's neck and gazed at him. Tezuka just stared back, but this time he knew what he was supposed to do. Tezuka leaned closer and kissed Fuji gently, to the smiling tensai's surprise. Tezuka circled his arms around Fuji's hips and closed his eyes. Fuji gladly responded. He was happy, he was certain he was smiling while kissing Tezuka.

……………………………

Inui and Kaidou followed Tezuka and Fuji to the trees. When Tezuka and Fuji stopped beneath a tree, they hid behind a bush. They listened to their conversation. Kaidoh quietly listened. Inui took notes on his notebook. When Tezuka and Fuji kissed however, Kaidoh gaped open his mouth, eyes wide open. Inui wrote faster, taking more notes. After a minute, Inui stopped writing. He looked at the shocked Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh?" Inui called out his attention. Somehow, Kaidoh's reverie was broken by Inui's deep, melodic voice. 'Melodic…?' Kaidoh asked himself.

"Y-Yes, Inui-senpai?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"What are you saying Inui-senpai!"

Inui looked at the kissing couple, smiled and rubbed his chin with his fingers. He smirked.

"I was just curious. So, You want me to do it?" Kaidoh looked at Inui like he had to heads. 'Forget melodic, more like insane…' That was the last thought that Kaidoh entertained before he lost consciousness and fainted.

"Kaidoh? Are you alright?" Inui shaked Kaidou, trying to regain his kouhai's consciousness.

……………………………

Eiji and Oishi followed Tezuka and Fuji. When Tezuka and Fuji stopped beneath a tree, they also hid behind a bush.

"Oi, Oishi? Don't you think there's something happening between them?"

"I think so. Let's listen." And listen they did.

"Nya? Why is Tezuka apologizing to Fuji?"

"I don't know but I think it's connected with Fuji's apology to Tezuka the other day."

"Nya? I still don't get it." Oishi just listened still. And so, Eiji also just listened. When Tezuka kissed Fuji, they too were shocked.

"Ah-Oishi? Did you see that? Fuji just kissed Tezuka."

"Y-Yeah, I know. And Tezuka's kissing him back."

"I can't believe this."

"Wait till the guys here about this," Eiji grinned, wanting to spread the 'good' news.

"I don't think Tezuka will be happy about that."

'Oishi's right. He's always right, that's why I like him,' Eiji thought, then blushed slightly when he realized what exactly he just thought. "You're right," he said. Silence befell upon as they continued to look at Fuji and Tezuka.

"Ne, Oishi?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember what Fuji said earlier at the locker room?" Eiji looked at Oishi. When Oishi looked at Eiji, it was his turn to blush. He looked down.

"Hai."

"It's true. I do like you." Eiji looked at the sky. It was now or never, besides he didn't want Fujiko-chan to get away with what he wanted _alone_.

Oishi had the courage to look at Eiji. He felt his heart beat faster than normal. He moved his hand to Eiji's face and made Eiji look at him. He smiled.

"I like you too, Eiji." Before Eiji could reply, Oishi captured his lips. Eiji's eyes opened wide, he didn't think he would be as lucky as Fuji.

Eiji closed his eyes and kissed Oishi back. He guessed Fujiko-chan was really an angel.

……………………………

"Hey, Echizen. I can hardly hear anything." He looked at Ryoma beside him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Echizen! Don't sleep now!" He whispered. He moved his left shoulder slightly to keep Ryoma awake.

"Hmm… I want to go home." Ryoma mumbled between his sleep. Momoshiro continued to look at the scene before him. They too were hiding behind a different bush. Suddenly, Momoshiro moved back from his position, making Ryoma fall hard against the ground.

"Ah! Momo-senpai! What are you doing!" He vehemently whispered, making sure that only Momo heard what he said.

"Eh? Fuji-senpai kissed buchou!" Momoshiro's index finger pointed out to the couple, his eyes wide open in shock.

"Hmm… So what?" Ryoma was about to go back to sleep when Momoshiro leaned on him, covering Ryoma's face.

"Mmmff… Momo-senpai… I can't… breathe…" Ryoma tried to push Momoshiro, but failed. He pulled Momoshiro's hair. Momoshiro cried in pain.

"Itai! Ryoma! What are you doing! Let go!"

"Ya da."

"Let go!"

"Ya da."

"I said…" When Momoshiro opened his eyes, he saw Tezuka and Fuji looking directly at them from their hiding place. Ryoma let go of Momoshiro's hair. 'Uh-oh…' Ryoma noted the way Tezuka looked at them, his glare promised a thousand laps at the very least.

"Are you spying on us? Momo? Echizen?" Fuji smiled at them.

"Hai… Gomen!" Momoshiro and Ryoma both got up and stood stiffly.

"I think all of you can get out from your _different_ hiding places now," Tezuka more like demanded instead of stated. Eiji, Oishi and Inui got out from their respective bushes.

"Ah! Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai and Inui-senpai! You were spying too? That's unfair!" Momoshiro pointed his finger at the three. Ryoma sighed. "Great thing to say, Momo-senpai. You just had to point out that we were _spying_…"

Momo noticed the unconscious Mamushi beside Inui and asked what happened to him.

"He fainted," Inui said a bit rueful.

"Oh."

As they stood there not knowing what to do and not intending to leave either, a vein popped out from Tezuka's forehead.

"All of you! 50 LAPS NOW!"

"But, buchou. I thought we were dismissed early," Eiji pointed out, desperate to get out of their predicament. Besides, he wanted more than ever to go get some ice cream with Oishi.

"Eiji-senpai! What marvelous words!" Momoshiro remarked. "And with the way Fuji-senpai is glowing absolutely radiant now, maybe we could all just vanish from your sight, Buchou!" He finished lamely.

Ryoma put his left on his forehead and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why he liked Momo-senpai (Of course he wouldn't tell that to anybody even if he was deprived of Ponta forever). He wasn't even sure why he was hanging around him.

Eiji blinked. "Fujiko-chan's glowing? You're right, Momo. But isn't Buchou supposed to be the one glowing?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too," Momoshiro agreed. "Whenever he uses Tezuka Zone, he just glows."

There was a loud hissing sound coming from a certain captain that only Fuji, which just made him weirdly glow even more, Ryoma, who sighed in defeat, and Oishi, who can't help but smile at Eiji, noticed.

Inui opened his notebook. "According to my notes, about 93 of all the time he uses his Zero Shiki Drop Shot, he also glows," he said.

"Hmm… now that you mention it…"

"100 laps! And no breaks!" Tezuka roared, and when he noticed Momoshiro's opening mouth, "And no buts!" Fuji was certain that if he was glowing, Tezuka was burning right now.

"Hai!"

"You should be running too, Fuji."

"But I just ran 40 laps earlier. Do you want me to get sick again?" Fuji smiled at him. Tezuka seriously looked at him.

"Alright." Fuji kissed him again before he ran towards the court along with his other unfortunate teammates.

……………………………

"Where were you?" Tezuka asked as Fuji approached him.

Fuji held out his camera. "I had a few things I need to get some shots with."

"What for?"

"I was curious about something. Here. Do you want to take a look?" Fuji opened his digital camera. Tezuka looked at the picture of Momoshiro and Ryoma sleeping under a tree. There were several empty Ponta cans around them. Momoshiro held Ryoma, like a pillow. Ryoma was slightly above Momoshiro and was embracing him, his face on Momoshiro's chest. They were fast asleep, mouth slightly open.

"I think they're very exhausted with their 100 laps." Fuji smiled at him.

"Here's the next picture." Fuji clicked the 'next' button on the digital camera. The next picture showed Inui and Kaidoh having some sort of training. Kaidoh held his arms and legs forward as he sat. Inui was pushing Kaidou's back. Kaidou's face was red.

"They're having a hard training today. Don't you think there's something fishy here?" Tezuka did not say anything as it was obvious just by looking at Kaidoh's face and Inui own grinning one that there was something hoing on.

Fuji pushed another button and looked at the next picture. The next picture showed Eiji and Oishi in the locker room. Oishi held a towel and was removing Eiji's sweat from his face. Eiji was smiling at him.

"I think Eiji told the truth to Oishi. Look. They're so sweet. I even caught Eiji kiss Oishi once. When I took the picture, I almost got caught because of the camera's flash. Good thing, I managed to get out." Fuji smiled at Tezuka. Tezuka in turn, was silent.

"So, we're not the only one who received our reward for saying the truth. Ne, Tezuka?"

"You're unpredictable."

……………………………

**Hi guys… This is my first Tennis no Ohjisama fic. I hope you like it. I really like all the characters in this show, especially Fuji and Tezuka, and of course Ryoma. They're so great.**

**I would like to thank my beta reader of this story – CHISEI. She edited almost all of the paragraphs in this story. I'm sorry for that. Thanks so much.**

**Reviews please… Flames are also good if you want…**


End file.
